


Blank Space

by KaiSra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:09:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiSra/pseuds/KaiSra
Summary: Re-upload of Blank Space
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Blank Space

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic of mine that needed to be repost cause I deleted my old acc. Also just a casual repost from me

Azula was a player. Everybody knows that. She’s willing to gamble anything in the world. Then there was Ty Lee a seemingly innocent girl willing to play the players game. She met Azula at a banquet held by the King himself. It was only a matter of time that karma will hit Azula.

It was near a clearing when they both met each other. Azula was enticed by the beauty in front of her. For her, Ty Lee was not like any other women she played with. Ty Lee intrigued Azula. They talked for which seems like hours. Ty Lee knew the game Azula is playing very well.

She knew that players are going to play their card like they always do.

Azula was wearing her brand-new suit. A well tailored black English cut suit with a red necktie and black trousers. Her shoes were Alvis leather laced up boots. She looked like the person who every girl would want to be with. Behind the gentleman ,façade was a hurtful devil.

Azula knew that Ty Lee wasn't just any other girl. Ty Lee was a famous actress across the nation. The princess knew what game she's playing. She did this a lot of times already. Heck! She even knew how vulnerable her little victim look, but Ty Lee isn't like that.

During the evening, Ty Lee was wearing a Falbala elastic V-neck pink dress and her sandals were Callisto of California Peony Wedge Sandal. It wasn't revealing at all. She looked more sophisticated than she ever was.

Rumours have it that Ty Lee was dating a Football player named Sokka. That rumour had been dismissed by the paparazzi right away. Ty Lee can read Azula easily. Ty Lee knew Azula had her by her clutches.

This game was about pain and no one has any gains from this.

But looks are deceiving, aren't they?

Even after the banquet Azula and Ty Lee were hanging out constantly when Ty Lee isn't on a shoot or when she doesn't have upcoming projects. It was in the middle of April when she and Ty Lee decided to travel to Athens, Greece. They stayed in Hotel Grande Bretange for their vacation.

They stayed there for six days and five nights. They explored the city during those days. They were amazed at how beautiful Greece was. They went to Acropolis of Athens, Erechtheion, Byzantine and Christian Museum, Zappeion and many more.

They shared their kiss during the nightfall in Acropolis of Athens in their fifth day. During dinner, they talk about what their status are. They have decided that they're a couple and enjoyed their night together.

Ty Lee had felt pain multiple times already. She knew this relationship wouldn't last long. Players are players, after all, you can't change them. She's secretly hoping that this newfound relationship she has with Azula will last.

She knows that this game is dangerous but she's wiling to make a higher bid. Even though she knows that she's at the losing end.

Love can really make you do reckless things.  
Ty Lee had alot of relationships in the past. All the same. They all ended badly. Players are known for the lies they say. Deceiving you to believe they are the one. For Ty Lee, she liked these games they played on her. It made her realised that in order to be with them you have to play those games.

For Ty Lee, those games are just child's play.

Azula never thought that she could fall in love. She dismissed that thought every time it came up to her mind. She knows that this will either leave her out of breath or a painful scar to remind her of this relationship. Azula doesn't care since she's young and she has all the time she needs.

As for Ty Lee, everything about her is a mystery to Azula even though they're together. She knows this game is dangerous but she's willing to gamble.

Azula already warned her for the start of their relationship. Ty Lee doesn't care this game they're playing is way more fun. Ty Lee still has a lot of spaces left for mistakes. Players are her favourite.

Ty Lee isn't dumb. She knows this could bring her down like what happened to her before. She doesn't care if it will happen. She's also known for playing in high stakes.

Azula knows Ty Lee's favourite flavour of chopsticks were cherry. Those walks they shared under the moonlight were one of her favourite things about the woman. Ty Lee showed Azula a lot of things that the heiress missed.

Ty Lee could remember that in one of their dates Azula caught her off guard. She stole a few kisses from her while they were enjoying their meal. Azula was her king and Ty Lee knew she was Azula's queen.

At the end, one would be in pain while the other wouldn't even care about what happened.

Ty lee always finds out what her lover wants. She knew they wouldn't even last a few months in this relationship. Ty Lee is always waiting for the worst.

Azula doesn't care what's going to happen. After all, players only care for themselves. She had already warned Ty Lee about this messed up love they have but the latter doesn't seem to care. Ty Lee cares for this relationship too much. That is how she would like to think of it and that is the truth.

But it's too late to back out now knowing that their almost at their pitfall.

This is their first fight as a couple. It all started when Azula was caught by Ty Lee kissing with another girl. Right now Ty Lee has the upper hand over her. This garden that Azula was walking had a lot of memories about them. Their heated argument just made her want to take a walk in the garden.

Ty Lee is already having second thoughts about them about them. How could Azula do that to her? They had something special. She promised to herself she would save this relationship.

She loves Azula too much that she's willing to do anything for her. Ty Lee finally realised that love isn't a game. It's a battlefield and she's willing to step in and fight.

The only thing she's not forgetting is that karma would hit Azula hard.

This is their second fight as a couple. It was Azula who was in fault again. Ty Lee caught Azula sleeping with Suki. Her best friend. It was just a day after her shoot that she went to visit Azula. She knew someone was with her since there was a pair of familiar sandals that was at her door.

Ty Lee knew that it was a gift for Suki for her birthday from her. She went inside and heard moans coming from Azula's bedroom. Ty Lee's suspicions were right Suki and Azula were sleeping with each other behind her back. She felt betrayed and lost.

Her suspicion start when Azula kept cancelling on her and Suki ignoring her messages and calls. Both had similar reasons for why they were ignoring. They kept saying they were "busy". Suki was a fashion model who Azula had eyes for. Even though She and Azula were together she felt like she was just a second choice. She even became more suspicious when the both of them would hang out constantly.

Azula was an heiress of a mining company. Not a design company. She knows Azula doesn't care about fashion at all. When Azula said she and Suki would discuss "business". It only made her more suspicious. Her suspicions were right after all.

A few days after the incident she saw, Azula called Ty Lee asking her to forgive her. But she never answered back. She kept telling Azula to wait for a few more days.

Azula felt like this was a torture. True, it was her who was at fault but she couldn't resist the temptation.

During Saturday night Azula received a call from Ty Lee that they should break up. Azula eventually agreed. It was too late for Azula to realise that she had fallen in love and now it kept her wanting more from Ty Lee. Ty Lee was her nightmare dressed in a daydream.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic ever that I have written during 2016


End file.
